


Glass Onion (Rewrite)

by IGotAHoleInMePocket



Series: YS and Beatles cartoon crossover nonsense [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band), The Beatles (Cartoon), Yellow Submarine (1968)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crossover, Established Relationship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I wanna work on other stuff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Pining, References to Yellow Submarine, References to the Beatles, Rewrite, The Beatles cartoon is cartoony, The ringos are bros, author doesn't really know what pining is, duh - Freeform, edit: Going on hiatus for a while I've lost some inspo :/, hating youself, just guessing what it is, meeting yourself is werid, most likely, sorta - Freeform, sorta? the ys beatles are dating but the bc beatles are pining?, yellow submarine logic is weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-04-05 00:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotAHoleInMePocket/pseuds/IGotAHoleInMePocket
Summary: Would you believe me if I told you I found a yellow submarine in me backyard?





	1. Prologue-Falling, yes, I'm Falling!

**Author's Note:**

> So I rewrote this fanfic! I like this version better

Between trees and clouds a very peculiar oddity laid, floating above the ground and breaking almost every law of physics know to man. That very peculiar oddity was a  _ yellow submarine! _

 

The most peculiar thing about that submarine was not the bright colouring n’or the way it flew but men inside of which there was 4 currently, each of which was chatting with one another about nothing in particular.

 

“Nothing like a lazy afternoon drive? Right lads?” John, the so called ‘’leader” asked, leaning far back in the captain’s chair.

 

“Yeah” Paul agreed, not evening glancing up from his card game with George.

 

“Uh huh, by the way,  _ where  _ are we?” Ringo asked. The Beatles had long ago learned that the yellow submarine didn’t travel actual seas, per say but different universes.

 

“Here, there and everywhere” George replied.

 

“Hey, is it just me or does the submarine seem to be fallin’?” Ringo wondered.

 

“Yeah we are. I hit the wrong button” John answered, weirdly calm for a situation such as this, ”Welp, only one to go out!’’ John cheerfully inquired.

 

“Serving tea?” Paul asked

 

“Nah”

 

“Oh? Then it must be-” Paul said before the other 3 joining in.

 

“Singing!” They all said in unison.

 

“I have just the tune!”

 

Paul cleared his throat

 

“Falling, Yes i’m falling~  and she keeps calling me ba-”

 

**_CRASH!_ **

 


	2. Chapter 1- Good Day Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing ever happens to me

Beatles Cartoon P.O.V

 

“Nothing ever happens to me” Ringo groaned as he walked behind his other band mates

 

‘’We’re going to picnic, that’s something’’ John said matter of factly 

 

For the record going to a picnic in your backyard is  _ something _ but not much.

 

“Oh, for woe is me” Ringo whined rather dramatically

 

“Oh cheer up Ringo’’ Paul insisted “Doesn’t the sunshine feel nice?”

 

_ ‘Easy for you to say, I feel an old broken drumstick’  _  Ringo thought 

 

Ringo stared off to the forest, he felt as though there was something deep within it just waiting to be discovered.

 

Then he saw it, or more rather heard it.

 

**_CRASH!_ **

 

A loud crash rang out, startling the picnic goers

 

It was a very peculiar oddity, to see a yellow submarine crash land in your backyard.


	3. Chapter 2- You Can't See Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who this is

The Beatles’ mouth gaped out in shock. A submarine? On land? Is anyone in it? Are they okay? So many questions buzzed in their heads.

 

“You think theres anyone inside?” George asked

 

That question was quickly answered by the hatch being opened something or more rather  _ someone _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't really come up with a chapter tittle whoops, anyway hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 3-Hello Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new bloke appears, meanwhile mclennon

“Quick, behind that conveniently placed tree,” John whispered. The Beatles rushed to hide behind said tree. John peeked his head out to get a better look.

The strange man was dressed in a dark purple coat with a red and yellow tie.The man quietly scanned his surroundings, mumbling something about not letting John drive.

“He almost looks like you, Paul” George whispered 

“Maybe that’s why John’s blushing so hard” Ringo slyly commented, to which John elbowed him.

“Hue hu- Ow!” Ringo exclaimed.

“Hello? Goodbye? Someone there?”  
“Quick, behind that conveniently placed tree,” John whispered. The Beatles rushed to hide behind said tree. John peeked his head out to get a better look.

The strange man was dressed in a dark purple coat with a red and yellow tie.The man quietly scanned his surroundings, mumbling something about not letting John drive.

“He almost looks like you, Paul” George whispered 

“Maybe that’s why John’s blushing so hard” Ringo slyly commented, to which John elbowed him.

“Hue hu- Ow!” Ringo exclaimed.

“Hello? Goodbye? Someone there?”


	5. Chapter 4-With The Beatles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul finds some help

Yellow Submarine P.O.V

A certain bassist in dark coloured coat ponder to himself and considered his options for help. He scanned his surroundings. Nothing really more than trees and an abandoned looking picnic, but a picnic means people even if abandoned.

“Hello? Goodbye?” Paul shouts, behind a tree he hears someone shuffling and small sounds before a sharp “OW!” rang out from behind it.

He approached the tree, he went around to the back of the tree and saw four boys who were quite a bit shorter than him.

“Who are you?” the one with a big nose asks.

“Paul McCartney, I’m with the Beatles, y’know?”


	6. Chapter 5- Matchbox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liar Liar submarine on fire!

Ringo’s eyes wandered from this newcomer to his submarine, he saw that the thing was on fire! He glanced at his band mates to see if they saw this, they were all preoccupied with “Paul” to notice the smoke billowing out of the pipes. Ringo gave a small tug of George’s arm to make him notice, his eyes widen at the crackling flames burning out of the submarine.

“Ey bloke!” George yelled, “Your blinking submarine is on fire!” George pointed to the scorching submarine. “Paul” swiftly turned around. He started shouting for someone inside whose names were eerily the same as their own John, George and Ringo.

Beatles watched in silence, their plans of having a peaceful picnic and day off from fangirls long forgotten. George sighed and took a bite of a discarded sandwich and gave Ringo a small pat on the head. John,Paul,George and Ringo collectively felt iffy about the idea the idea of another version of the Beatle but after all weirder things had happened to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor submarine, never did no harm. sorry for not updating in 100 years.


End file.
